


Parkner Pals HOLIDAY PROMPTS

by UhmNo



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: December Fanfic Challenge, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:41:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27795535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UhmNo/pseuds/UhmNo
Summary: join the discord server!!!! this is where i got the prompts, and the community is very very warm!!! the admins are very nice, and we respect everyone!!https://discord.gg/fswQa2H
Relationships: Harley Keener & Peter Parker, Harley Keener/Peter Parker
Kudos: 5





	Parkner Pals HOLIDAY PROMPTS

**Author's Note:**

> i recommend reading this in entire work form, because these are all really short

The fireplace was the only source of light in the dim room.

The first snow of the month was falling, and the boys were warming up near the fireplace.

"Hey, Pete, I'm going to the kitchen, want anything?"

"I want you to stay," Peter mumbled into his boyfriend's shirt.

He stood up anyway, and Peter whined, but his face lit up when Harley came back with hot chocolate.

"Did you bring marshmallows?" He questions, with a smile on his face.


End file.
